1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and chair device, and more particularly to a multi-functional table and chair device that allows different users to carry out different activities such as sitting, lying, resting and dining.
2. Description of Related Art
Passengers in public transports such as trains, high speed rail trains, metro trains or airplanes often sit for a long time and even needs to dine and sleep on seats. Therefore comfortableness and additional functions that a seat can provide to a passenger are important.
Each of conventional chairs of public transports usually has a footrest and armrests to allow a passenger to rest his/her feet or arms thereon. The chairs are arranged tandem and each chair has a folding table mounted pivotally on a rear thereof so that a passenger sitting on a rear chair is able to fold downward the folding table on the front chair for 90 degrees to dine or read on the folding table. However, the footrest is inclined when extended out instead of being horizontal so that the passenger is not allowed to lie down flatly and comfortably sleep. Furthermore, the table cannot be adjusted and held in different levels, which does not suit for different passengers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-functional table and chair device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.